no_imitation_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Results for April 17th,2013 + Match Card for May 8th, 2013
A video is shown with AJ Miles having his arm tied behind and his mouth with ducktape, after the video is shown Headhunter comes out and start talking Headhunter: Last week I won my match against Ryan Conway and not one person in this arena could beat me. When I mean no one I mean no one in the back. I won the undisputed champion against David Falcon and could not wait to show the NIWF crowd what a champion I would be. I really don't care what anyone says about me since no one could ever live to beat me in this ring. '' ''('Mark Hunt comes out)'' Mark Hunter:Hunter, I know what you're saying but I think it's time for you to realize that that belt you're carrying will not make you better but make you into a threat. With that belt, you become the target for everyone in the back of the locker room. ''(Mark Hunt leaves when Headhunter attacks him from behind but Kevin Franklin comes out and stop the two from fighting)'' ''Match 1: '''''Matt Code'' defeated ''The Xtreme Fox'' for the NIWF United States Championship'' I want Matt Code and The Xtreme Fox to promo on why they want to win the NIWF United States Championship Xtreme Fox: Hello all you foxahoilcs out their and welcome to Pure Insanity is Fox. I'm in a match for the US title tonight and I am really stoked. The reason why I think I should win the title is very simple, I am the best in the world at everything I do. The foxaholics know that, the GM knows that, and everybody knows. After I win tonight, this company will never, ever, eeeeeeeverrrr be the same again. * drops mic and does signature pose* Match 2:MKE HDZ defeated K2 in Etreme rules match ''MKE HDZ promo: '' After the match K2 goes to the back where he is being iOut of nowhere MKE HDZ's music hits and he comes out to the ring....He's in the middle of the ring with the mic in his hand. I'm guessing you all want answers from me...Why did you attack Adam? Whats your deal? Why havent you said anything? Let me give you all a recap, Yes I attacked that little bitch Adam with a ladder, he has MY Hardcore Championship, that title deserves to be around the waist of a true champion like me, he got lucky that first time around, that title is worthless if he is champion. I havent said anything about it up until now simply becasue I didnt want to, I say and do whatever I want at my own schedule not by when you stupid people say I should. (Crowd boos) And Now I guess he wants revenge on me...OOOO Im so scared...what are you gonna do Adam, you dont have the balls to do anything to me. On the other hand, what I did to you with the ladder was nothing, you think that hurt...just wait until I get my hands on you again...I'll put you through pure agony, I will beat you to a senseless pulp, that Hardcore title will be soaking wet with your own blood, only God knows if you'll come out alive if I get a match with you again. The next PPV is Honor to Dishonor, and go ahead Adam challenge me I Dare you to challenge me. But trust me you will not walk out the same person..... MKE HDZ drops the mic and walks off.....nterviewed by Josh Matthews Matthews: I am gather here with K2, now K2 since you signed with NIWF what are you're plans coming up? Match 3: Headhunter defeated 'Nexus' After the match, Nexus is seen being attacked by Nitro Blast when Nitro Blast grab a ladder and decide to do the star shooter on top of the ladder. Jerry:OMG why did Nitro Blast do that? Jim:Because of their match two weeks ago, none of them win the match so he want his revenge on Nexus. But this time at Honor to Dishonor. Match 4: The Ghost Hunter defeated 'Raj Singh 'in a tables match Regardless of whoever wins the match The Ghost Hunter rock bottom Raj Singh on the announcer table and decide to make a impact for his fans. Match 5:AdamE'FF defeated '''Ryan Conway ' Jerry:Both men both have something in common and that is both of them are hard worker, but something tells me AdamEFF is not done with MKE HDZ. JR:Jerry, AdamEFF suffer minor injuries from MKE HDZ and he wants answers on why MKE HDZ attack him with the ladder. Jerry JR, I think MKE HDZ will not give answers because that how the guy is, injure a wrestler and don't speak at all.. '''Match 6:Rated Peep Superstar defeated The Broski in a TLC match JR:Both men are down as this match is about to end but no way Rated Peep Superstar decide to do something no one has before and that is do his finisher on top of the ladder. After the match a mystery man is seen on top of the titantron screen counting down to Honor to Dishonor, he said on the titantron "one bell counts for each of my vicitim and my victim will see the end of his career. Use your mind and don't get cut up with all this chaos. I am ready for my chance in NIWF" (The arena is black and the mystery guy is laughing but not to be seen by anyone) Main Event: David Falcon defeated Mark Hunt After the match David is seen with a cap and disappears as the arena is up in smoke.David is seen leaving a message saying "This isn't what I wanted, I want to show everyone that I (tick) can (tick) win my match but listen to me when i say the end is near, and (tick) I will get my revenge on everyone since I am "David Falcon" Jerry:David just left like that and lefted a message, more chaos is coming first from the mystery guy then David Falcon something tells me that David and the guy are working together. But that's my opinion on the decision. JR:Stop jumping into conclusion, this is nothing more than bad management from AJ Miles and this show end right now. Jerry:Are you drunk JR? JR look at me and say they aren't working together JR:We will find out next week on Pure Insanity. (The logo shows and the show ends with David Falcon logo on top of the ring, Jerry and JR won't stop fighting and the screen turns black as the show come to a close.) BQ: Rate the show Match Card for May 8,2013 (A video package is being played when David Falcon comes out and disrupt the video package) David Falcon: Ever since coming to NIWF, I noticed something wrong witH AJ Miles, hes been living a lie since day 1. Don't believe me? try to ask him this simple question. (Mark Hunt comes out) Mark:David, buddy remember me I'm the one who will ruin your chance here at NIWF. As you notice I am the one to win the NIWF Undisputed Championship. But first I must do something in order to climb that scene. Just like you I want to help younger generation out. (AJ Miles comes out and demand everyone to shut up) AJ Miles: Both of you shut up I can't take this anymore, ever since I opened NIWF things been happening to me. First the mystery man attacks me, then I get beat up multiple times. David and Mark, get out of my ring because I will beat you up if you don't. (The crowd boo AJ Miles) AJ Miles: I don't care if you boo me, I believe its time to shake things up in NIWF. Like first of all, I want the mystery man to make his debut tonight in the main event against me. (AJ MIles grab the mic when the ring is dark and both men leave the ring with AJ Miles in it) JR: Bawd Gawd, AJ Miles is bleeding in the head and the mystery man is uncovering his coat. He leaves AJ Miles in the middle of the ring with nothing to spare. Match 1: Nexus vs Matt Code After the match: Matt Code tells the world how he won his match. Match 2:Headhunter vs K2 in a chairs match JR: These two won't stop hitting each other with the chair, K2 takes the chair and bash it on Headhunter head. Match 3:Ryan Conway vs Rated Peep Superstar Match 4:The Broski vs Nitro Blast Match 5:MKE HDZ vs AdamEFF ''' King:The main event is coming up, and AJ Miles don't look good tonight. The Ghost Hunter will take AJ Miles place in the match and if the ghost hunter appears AJ Miles will be watching on the hospital bed. '''Main Event: The Ghost Hunter vs The Mystery Man Before the match begins bells are heard from the arena, as the mystery man makes his entrant only to then leave. King:The mystery man is coming into the ring WHAT now he's leaving what is this some sort of joke. I want answers too. JR:King you sound like whining kid demanding things. King:I hope the mystery man shows his face in this arena. Ghost Hunter:Hey mystery man are you scare to face me, the millions are watching at home, and I want you to know you are weak. David Falcon comes out and look at the Ghost Hunter. Falcon Ghost Hunter, do you see yourself as the top dog here. (twitches) I am but AJ Miles don't know that. He sees me as a weaklink. But this following ppv I will show him what I can do to him. I challenge AJ Miles to a match at Honor to Dishonor, me and the mystery man vs him in a tlc match. Loser gets the bait. Ghost Hunter:Falcon, I known you since day 1 and you're acting like this. About this about if it me vs you again in the ring now. Falcon:Poor Ghost, You are not worthy to me, I can beat you up the second time. Ghost:I want you to try (Mark Hunt comes out) Mark Hunt:Woah woah woah, I want a part of this match. I want to show David a lesson between knowing his place and where his place should be. Redo Main event: Mark Hunt and Ghost Hunter vs David Falcon in a no DQ match. After the match: The mystery man sworns to the ring where David Falcon picks up a weapon and bash it over Ghost Hunter's head. The mystery man chokes Mark Hunt and laids a Rest in Peace sign on top of him. "This isn't over yet AJ Miles, to this day you better know where you at because I will find you and destory the living daylights out of you." He goes in the back where he then takes his hand and raise it over himself. He has a rope coming from the ceiling to the ring. He lets go of the rope and the ring is destroyed by it. This is the end of Pure Insanity and now the PPV is coming. May 18,2013 9:00 PM. Category:No Limitation Wrestling Federation